The treatment of patients in hospitals, clinics and other health care settings usually involves receipt by the patient of medical items. These items may include prescription items such as drugs and medications. Medical treatment may also involve other nonprescription medical items such as medical and surgical supplies, as well as consumable medical equipment. To serve the needs of patients in a health care setting, sufficient stocks of such medical items must be kept available for use. Because such items may be relatively high in cost and/or relatively large quantities of such items may be consumed, it is important for the health care provider to accurately control and track the use of such items and to accurately allocate the charges associated with the use of such items to patients.
Systems and methods for tracking the use of medical items have been previously developed. Examples of such systems and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,384; 5,533,079; 5,790,409; 5,848,593; 5,912,818; 5,993,046; 6,019,249; 6,073,834; 6,112,506; 6,141,942; and 6,163,737, the disclosures of all of which are incorporated by reference as if fully rewritten herein.
While the previously developed systems provide useful devices and methods for tracking the use of medical items, further improvements are possible. Thus there exists a need for improved methods and systems for controlling and tracking the taking of medical items.